Halloween Special
by KivaEmber
Summary: For the Seme L contest on LJ. L remembered, before he was a Nobody, that there was a day called a ‘Birthday’ that he celebrated on the 31st of October. LxRaito. Based on KH2.


**Title: **Halloween Special

**Pairing: **LxRaito

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Death Note.

**Summary: **For the SemeL contest on LJ. L remembered, before he was a Nobody, that there was a day called a 'Birthday' that he celebrated on the 31st of October. LxRaito. Based on KH2.

**Word Count: **1'081

**A/N: **This is my first time entering a contest of any kind -.-; I hope I do well…

An idea that came to me after reading a marvellous Fanfiction going in depth on the Nobodies in Kingdom Hearts. So…well…couldn't help myself XD It's not a crossover, just taking some elements from the game.

Hope y'all enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_A Nobody doesn't have the right to know.  
Nor do they have the right to __**be**__."_

_-- Kingdom Hearts II_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**

"Happy birthday to me…"

The words were flat to his ears, a low droning noise absent of any inflection as his bare feet padded down on the white marble floor. Towards where, he didn't know, just somewhere away from the eerie glow of the suspended heart hanging in the navy blue sky.

"Happy birthday to me…"

A pause, obsidian eyes flickering. He continued on, the edges of the black cloak draped carelessly over his shoulder snapping at his ankles.

"Happy birthday to Lawliet…"

A figure detached themselves from the shadow cast from a fat pillar of marble, matching his slouched gait with ease and brushing cold, slim fingers against the back of his pale knuckles.

"Happy birthday to me…"

"Kingdom Hearts is bright tonight, isn't it?"

L nodded, the flat song trailing off down the empty marble corridor. "It is. Too bright, Raito-kun." He bowed his head, stopping his walk and staring down at his toes wriggling against the marble.

Raito smiled at the hunched man, an expression that would seem pleasant if it wasn't for the eerie blankness in his amber eyes – a china doll stare. "It's always too bright with you. So, what were you singing?"

L tilted his head back, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Happy birthday."

"Happy…birthday…?"

Something struck L odd then, the pale man's gaze snapping to his auburn haired companion's puzzled face with what could be passed off as alarm and suspicion, if he could feel those things of course. But instead he felt a prickle along his skin, the sensation of premonition before the swing of a blade descends on unguarded flesh.

But it quickly fled, replaced with that blissful and painful numbness. "Yes. It is a day where one celebrates their birth."

"Birth?" Raito blinked, mocha eyes sliding half lidded in thought before widening, a look of realisation dawning on his handsome face. "Ah, I remember now." A pause. "It's your birthday?"

"Yes." L stared at the ceiling again, focusing on the immaculate and perfect whiteness of the marble. Only in The World That Never Was could one see an object's flawless nature. "I think…I would be…thirty two…?"

Maybe.

"I don't remember when my birthday is." Raito murmured, sounding sad. But L knew that wasn't so, Raito could never feel emotions like that even if he was a master at imitating them. "Only that it is in February."

"That is a shame." L closed his eyes, breathed in once, revelling in the feeling of air rushing into his lungs, and breathed out, a soft _'whoosh_' gasping out in the silent marble corridor and making Raito's sad expression turn back into the cheerful mask that he wore.

"Happy birthday, L." He said cordially, smile in place.

L felt something close to happiness blossom where his heart should be.

**X.x.X**

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if we still had our hearts."

L didn't say anything; the dark haired man for once uncurled from his protective crouch and sprawled carelessly on the plain white sheeted bed, Raito's head resting on his flat stomach. His slim fingers fiddled with stray locks of auburn hair, the silkiness feeling pleasant on the soft pads of his fingers.

"Being a Nobody is not what I wanted to aspire to be."

L's head lolled to the side, pale cheek pressed against the cool satin of his sheet as his narrowed obsidian eyes stared dully at the serene expression on Raito's face, taking in the golden skin, the glimpse of sepia under the sooty eyelashes and the gentle curve of light pink lips. Raito was beautiful.

"I wanted to be a detective, once." Raito's voice was almost wistful, the young man turning his head slightly to catch bottomless obsidian eyes and the side of his mouth quirked oddly, angling up too sharply to be natural. "What about you? Since you remember things more often."

L sighed, a soft _'aah'_ing noise and brushed the tips of his pale fingers against the other's forehead, mumbling so quietly that he could barely hear it himself. "I was a detective; you know that, Raito-kun. And I enjoyed it."

"How do you know?" Raito sat up, away from his fingers. The young man glanced over his shoulders, amber eyes glinting with something foreign. "How do you _know_ you enjoyed it? We can't feel emotion. You could be mistaking it for something else."

"The same way I know today is my birthday." L answered, curling his fingers around Raito's slender wrist and pressing the soft pads against the sluggish pulse under lightly tanned skin, the beat echoing his own. He tugged and Raito was using his stomach as a pillow again, the auburn haired male relaxed once more. "I know. And I know it is true."

"We're Nobodies. We don't have a right to know."

"Nor a right to be, and yet here we are, Raito-kun." L breathed in again, feeling the air fill his chest and whoosh out again – a sign of life, or _existence_. "Here we are…"

"_Alive_."

**X.x.X**

L blinked, puzzled as Raito dropped a rectangular object in his lap, a slim box of some kind.

"What is this?"

Raito smiled, the action seeming almost genuine. "Why, it's your present." The young man turned his head towards the horizon, trying to stare past the liquid border of The World That Never Was's bubble of isolation and where the other worlds – the real ones – resided. "That's where I went. They were selling them cheap because it was…Halloween?"

"A holiday." L clarified, turning the rectangular shape in his hands and hearing a faint rattle as the miniature objects inside collided gently with something. "That's right, All Hallow's Eve, the day when the spirits of the dead can enter the realm of the living."

Raito chuckled softly. "Fitting…" He murmured, nostalgically.

"Hmm." L slipped his gloved fingers under the lip of the lid, gently lifting it and blinking at the contents within. "Chocolate?" He sniffed, mingling aromas filling his nostrils. "Varieties of chocolate?"

"Yeah…" Raito's amber eyes stayed glued to The World That Never Was's borders. "I remember you saying once that you liked confectionary before you became a Nobody." He lifted a shoulder in a pathetic attempt at a shrug. "I thought you might like it."

"Despite the fact that we cannot feel emotion?" L picked up a chocolate; one shaped like a strawberry, and eyed it appreciatively.

Raito turned to face him, and for once, honestly, the smile and the affectionate glow in mocha eyes were _real_.

"Happy birthday, Lawliet."

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **O.O Wooooooowww…for once there is NO SMUT.

Yes, I know it's weird, and you probably don't know what the hell is going on unless you've played Kingdom Hearts II, but meh, I thought it would fit in with the theme in the competition XD For those of you who haven't played Kingdom Hearts II, Nobodies are creatures who don't have hearts, but kept their souls, so they don't turn into Heartless, beings that also don't have hearts and go around stealing other people's hearts. To simply put it, Nobodies _supposedly_ can't feel emotion, but Roxas and Axel proved _that_ wrong, eh? Nudges Kingdom Hearts's fans

Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
